The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a multi-mode door and/or doorstop for a disposable drug delivery apparatus and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a doorstop that prevents a door of a drug delivery apparatus from locking until a medicine cartridge is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,769 to Cabiri discloses a cartridge insertion assembly including apparatus with a pathway formed therein, a cartridge insertable into the pathway, the cartridge including a cartridge coupling element connectable to an activation mechanism disposed in the apparatus operative to cause a substance contained in the cartridge to be metered out of the cartridge, and a door pivoted to the apparatus that includes a door coupling element arranged with respect to the cartridge such that when the door is in a fully closed mode, the door coupling element couples the cartridge coupling element with a coupling element of the activation mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,749,194 to Edwards et al. discloses an auto-injector, which can comprise: a vial configured to store and/or contain an injectable medicament, the vial defining a vial longitudinal axis, and a housing comprising the vial. In various embodiments, the injectable medicament can be a medicine, medication, drug, pharmaceutical, prescriptive, agent, antidote, anti-venom, hormone, stimulant, vasodilator, anesthetic, and/or nutritional supplement that is substantially ready for injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,559 to Aravena et al. discloses an intraosseous injection device including a tool having a distal portion, a proximal portion, and a solution dispensing opening. The distal portion has one or more cutting surfaces. The tool can be coupled with a protective carrier. The tool can be rotatably coupled to a tool actuation mechanism. A housing has a distal end and a proximal end. The housing releasably receives a solution cartridge containing a solution. A solution dispensing mechanism dispenses solution from the solution cartridge. A gripping member grips a proximal portion of the tool. A rotation device rotates the gripping member and thereby rotates the tool about an axis. The proximal portion of the tool connects directly to the solution cartridge such that solution from the cartridge can be delivered through the solution dispensing opening. The tool is configured to rotate relative to the solution cartridge.
United States Patent Application 2009/0093793 to Gross et al. discloses an apparatus for administering a substance to a subject. A vial contains the substance, an inner surface of the vial being shaped to define a protrusion therefrom. A stopper within the vial is slidably coupled to the vial. A first threaded element is (a) rotatable and (b) substantially immobile proximally with respect to the vial during rotation of the first threaded element. A second threaded element is threadedly coupled to the first threaded element. The protrusion impedes rotation of the second threaded element with respect to the vial. The distal end of the second threaded element remains proximal to a distal end of the stopper during rotation of the first threaded element. The first threaded element, by rotating, linearly advances the stopper and the second threaded element toward a distal end of the vial. Other embodiments are also described.
United States Patent Application 2008/0097381 to Moberg et al. discloses a delivery device including, a durable housing portion and a separable disposable portion that selectively engage and disengage from each other. The disposable housing portion secures to the patient-user and may be disposed of after it has been in use for a prescribed period. Components that normally come into contact with a patient-user or with infusion medium are supported by the disposable housing portion, while the durable housing portion supports other components such as electronics and a drive device. A reservoir is supported by the disposable housing portion and has a moveable plunger that operatively couples to the drive device, when the disposable and durable housing portions are engaged.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,001 to Tsals and U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,795 to Cabiri.